1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a computer and a hardware parameter configuring method thereof, and more particularly to a computer and a hardware parameter configuring method thereof when the computer operates in a unified extensible firmware interface basic input/output system (UEFI BIOS) mode.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices such as a variety of computers are generally equipped with dedicated processors or processing units in order to not only operate properly but process the data efficiently. When the computer is powered on, a basic input/output system (BIOS) is loaded to ensure the basic hardware structure of the computer is in place for initialization, before an operating system of the computer could take over. Traditional BIOS is generally a 16-bit-based system, which appears outdated when incorporated, along with more advanced processors/processing units that are 32-bit or even 64-bit-based. Therefore, placing the traditional BIOS and these processors/processing units in the same computers may limit the potential performance of these processors/processing units. To solve the problem of the disparity between the BIOS and the processors/processing units, the UEFI BIOS has been developed. When the computer operates in the UEFI BIOS mode, configurations of hardware parameters such as a central processing unit (CPU) frequency and a CPU multiplier can be modified and stored in the form of a hardware profile, which may be shared among computer users. Consequently, computer users may have access to download other hardware parameters from other users, offering them the opportunities of using the similar hardware parameters to fully utilize the hardware structure of their computers. Moreover, by downloading other hardware profile, the computer users can evaluate the skill of over-clocking.
However, since the computers may vary from each other in terms of computer hardware structure, simply loading the hardware profile from others may not necessarily optimize each and every computer. Furthermore, loading the other hardware profile without any protection mechanism may risk the computers being damaged because the loaded hardware parameters from the other hardware profile may be not suitable for the computer due to different hardware structure.